Pups Save Ryder's Birthday
Pups Save Ryder's Birthday is a FanFiction story about Ryder's birthday surprise. Synopsis Ryder's birthday is coming soon and he is dropping hints about how he and his friends celebrate his birthday together. But the Pups play dumb and pretended to walk away. That's good enough for Ryder, since there was a big problem in Farmer Al's farm. The cows have gotten loose again! Ryder can take his mind off from his birthday for a while. Little did Ryder know that his mom and the Pups plan the best surprise ever! Plot Early one morning in Adventure Bay. Ryder: Hey, pups. Do you know what tomorrow is? Chase: No, Ryder. What? Ryder: Tomorrow is the most special day of the year! Skye: Is it Christmas? Zuma: Easter? Rubble: Hanukkah? Ryder: No, guess again. Rocky: Oh, is it Halloween? Ryder: No, Rocky. It's my birthday! Chase: Your birthday? Ryder: Yeah. You pups don't have to spoil me or anything. I'll be fine! Rocky: Ok, Ryder. Whatever you say. Rubble: Sure thing, Ryder. Zuma: Gotcha, Ryder, dude. Skye: We won't. You can plan your birthday all by yourself! Ryder: Ok. Tammy: Hi, Ryder! How's everything, sweetie? Ryder: Hi, mom! Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday! Tammy: Really? That's wonderful, honey! Ryder: Yeah. Isn't it great. Tammy: Tell you what, I'll give you some pocket money and you can buy anything you want from the stores in Adventure Bay. Ryder: Bye, mom! Tammy: Stay safe, dear! Ryder: Tomorrow is definitely my birthday! (gasps) That's a stuffed dog toy! Just what I always wanted! I'm going back to tell mom all about it. That's exactly what I want for my birthday! Scene change Skye: Ryder has absolutely no idea that we're going to throw a surprise party for him! Chase: He'll be sure to thank us later, Skye. Rocky: Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on Ryder's face! Rubble: He's really going to get it! Skye: Wait. Where's Marshall? He promised to help us. Zuma: I think we need to wait a little longer, dude. Skye: No, he said he'll be here. Marshall: Whoa! This thing is heavy! (bumps into a lamp post) Ouch! Ryder: Marshall, wait up! Both: Whoa! (They both smacked into one another) Marshall: Ryder! Watch where you're going! Ryder: Sorry, Marshall. I'm in a big rush to tell my mom and let myself buy something amazing for my birthday present! Marshall: Ok, Ryder. Ryder: But, it was here a minute ago! Where's that stuffed dog toy? It's gone! Scene change Marshall: Hi, guys. Sorry, I'm late, but I got Ryder's present. Skye: Perfect, Marshall. What did you get for him. Marshall whispers something to the pups' ears. Chase: Huh. Rocky: Mmm hmmm. Rubble: Good for you! Skye: (barks) Chase: This is going to be the best surprise party ever! Marshall: Yeah, and with an amazing present, Ryder's going to flip! Ryder: Hello? Pups, I'm home! Pups: (gasps) Ryder! Ryder: Hey, pups. Pups: Hi, Ryder! What's happening? Ryder: (sighs) Guess what? Rubble: What is it, Ryder? Chase: What? Marshall: What do you want to tell us, Ryder? Ryder: I just found out that the one thing that I wanted for my birthday present is gone. Chase: That's terrible. Marshall: I'm sorry, Ryder. Skye: Poor you. Rubble: Ryder, is there anything we can do for you? Ryder: I wanted my birthday present Rubble. Rocky: Ryder, lighten up. Don't look so down and sad. Ryder: So, there is no point just sulking about my birthday present? Pups: No! Zuma: Ryder, dude, you should go out and get some fresh air for a while. Ryder: You mean like walking, Zuma? Zuma: Totally! Marshall: Yeah. That way you can cheer yourself up. Chase: Exactly! Ryder: A walk for me? Pups: Yes! Skye: Phew! Now we still have time to plan Ryder's birthday surprise. Rocky: Yeah, that was close! Scene change Chase: Try singing a song, Ryder. Singing always makes me feel better. (starts scat singing) Marshall: Singing works for me too! (hums "Pup Pup Boogie" quietly) Chase: Isn't walking around Adventure Bay great? Ryder: It's all right, I guess. But having a stuffed toy dog for my birthday would have been much better. Marshall: Your birthday is next month, right? Chase: It's in October, right? Ryder: No, Chase. It's tomorrow. Marshall: Oh, I almost forgot! I have to clean my pup house because it's all dusty and messy! Chase: Yeah, we have to go. See you later, Ryder! Ryder: Bye, Chase. Bye, Marshall. (sighs) My birthday is tomorrow and the stuffed toy dog is gone. If only there is one thing that I can cheer myself up with (his Pup Pad rings) Hello, Farmer Al, what's up? Farmer Al: Ryder, I've got a big problem! My cows have gotten loose, again! And Bettina, too! Ryder: We'll be right there, Farmer Al! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (sighs) Well, at least I can get my mind off my birthday for a while (Beeping) Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Skye: But what about his surprise party? Chase: We'll finish it later. Right now, we have and emergency! Marshall: All right! Let's go (slips on some party ribbons) Whoa! Rocky: Wait a minute. Where's..... Pups: (gasps) Marshall! Marshall: Help! I'm slipping! Whoa! Chase: Ugh! Marshall, you're standing on top of me! Besides, you're heavy! Marshall: Oh, sorry, Chase. Um, excuse me? You can get down now. Chase: No, Marshall. You can let go now. Marshall: That's better! Chase: So much for a sticky birthday situation. All the pups laugh. Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: All right, pups. Farmer Al's cows went loose again! Skye: This is the second time Farmer Al's cows got loose! Ryder: Exactly, Skye. Now, I need you pups to help me out with this one. Chase, I need your megaphone and herding skills to round up the cows. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Rocky, I need you and your tool arm to be ready in case there are any damages around the barn. Rocky: Green means go! Skye: And we'll continue to finish Ryder's surprise party plans. Rubble: Yeah. We know. All the pups laugh. Ryder: I know what you're thinking, pups. (laughs) All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll! Farmer Al: Thanks for coming, Ryder. Time to round up the cows. Ryder: Ok, Chase. You're on! Chase: Chase is on the case! Megaphone (barks) Ruff ruff! Come on, cows! Back to your cages! Get along, little doggie! Ha! Move out, cows! Farmer Al: Good job, Chase! Two down, five more to go! Scene change Skye: There. Perfect. The birthday banner is all done. Zuma: Whoa! Nice work, Skye! Rubble: That's a wrap! Marshall: Amazing decorations. Hey, can you guys lend a paw. I've got a bunch of balloons here. Rubble: I'll scoop the balloons up for you, Marshall. (barking) Shovel! (barking) All done, Marshall! Marshall: Thanks, Rubble! Scene change Ryder: Rocky, use your tool arm to fix the bolts on the fence. Rocky: You've got it, Ryder! (barks) Tool arm! (barks) All done! The fence is as good as new. Ryder: Thanks, Rocky. (Beeping) Chase, any luck herding the cows? Chase: Still on it, Ryder, sir! (sirens from his police truck blares) Huh? Wait a minute, I saw a cow. And she's stuck on top of the bridge! Don't worry, I'll get you down! (barks) Net! (cow moos in relief) Gotcha! Ryder, I got another cow. She's in good hands now. Ryder: Great job, Chase. (spots something up ahead) Aha! There are two cows right in front of me! I'll round them up! Ha! I've got you now, cow! (cow moos in confusion) Not again! Whoa! Come back! Chase: Ryder, need a helping paw? Ryder: Sure, Chase! Use your net to slow the cow down. Chase: (barks) Net! (cow moos in frustration) Got it! That's all the cows, Ryder! Ryder: Great job, Chase! Rocky, we're all done catching the cows. Tell Farmer Al we're on our way. Rocky: Sure thing, Ryder! Scene change Farmer Al: Oh, how I've missed y'all. Your lives will be at steak! Get it? At stake, at steak? Everyone laughs Farmer Al: Thanks, Ryder. Now all the cows will be safe inside their pastures. Ryder: You're welcome, Farmer Al. Whenever you've got a cow problem, just moo for help! Everyone laughs. Rocky: Nice joke, Ryder. Now let's get home! We've got something to do. Right, Chase. Chase: Right, Rocky. Finish Ryder's surprise party! Rocky: Let's go home! Scene change Skye: They're still not back yet. How long do we have to decorate. Marshall: My paws are getting tired. Rubble: Mine too. Hey, I see them! I see them! All the pups bark and howl. Chase: Ryder's back, everyone! Rocky: And so are we! Everyone laughs. A few minutes later, Ryder walked passed Marshall. Ryder: Marshall, do you like banana split or chocolate fudge for dessert? Marshall: You know I like chocolate fudge, Ryder. Oh, and brownies too! Ryder: So do I. See you later. Marshall: Yeah, right. Rubble was busy digging the ground when Ryder walked past him. Rubble: (yelps) Ryder, I didn't see you coming! Ryder: It's me, Rubble. What do you like best, macaroni and cheese or apple pie? Rubble: Um, I vote for apple pie! Ryder: Thanks. Rubble: (giggles) Don't mention it. Zuma was practicing his Pup Pup Boogie dancing skills when Ryder walked in. Ryder: (shouting) ZUMA! Zuma: Whoa! Oh, Ryder, dude, it's you. Ryder: Which do you like best, chocolate pudding or red velvet? Zuma: Uh, red velvet. Ryder: Excellent! Zuma: Yeah. (sighs) To be continued.....